


Date Night

by ThatGoblin



Series: The Pack [6]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Rhett McLaughlin, Alpha link neal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Rhett McLaughlin, F/M, Gen, M/M, Road Head, Top Link Neal, bartender stevie, cotton candy randy - Freeform, no wren this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23677768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGoblin/pseuds/ThatGoblin
Summary: Rhett and Link head out to their usual bar for a date night.
Relationships: Link Neal/Original Female Character(s), Rhett McLaughlin & Link Neal, Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal, Rhett McLaughlin/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Pack [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699129
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Date Night

“Why do we have to go to THAT bar?” Link asked as he slipped on a clean tee over his freshly washed body.

“Because it’s the best bar in the county and we always go there,” Rhett said, sitting on the bed as he tied his boots. "If we don't make an appearance soon, Stevie will send the wolves after us."

“Yeah, but Randy’s always there. He always hits on you and says weird stuff to me,” Link groaned.

“It’s not that bad. He’s doing it to rile you up because it’s honestly kinda funny when you get flustered,” Rhett said with a chuckle. “It’s also really cute.”

“Not when he’s threatening to eat my bones while I’m still alive!” Link cried, giving Rhett a distressed look.

“That was one time! Besides, he hasn’t laid a finger on you or me and does that to everyone. That’s just Randy,” Rhett said before standing up.

“That’s just Randy,” Link muttered under his breath, mocking Rhett as he spritzed himself with cologne. The special one he knew drove Rhett wild.

It was their first official date since Wren moved in. She was at a friend’s house, a Beta named Tilly who worked at the farm supply store they always went to. The two hit it off by harassing Rhett who always tried to intimidate them, but it never worked. So, to help Wren with getting to know other people and branching out in the community, she was staying the night at Tilly’s for a girls’ night while Rhett and Link went out. As per their talk, they’d designated date nights to help keep each other happy and not get on each other's nerves by constantly being around one another.

“You’ll see him maybe once and then that’ll be it. You’ll forget all about him after a few shots,” Rhett said as he stood up, eyeing his mate. Link never really dressed up, even when they went out, but in a new pair of jeans that were almost too tight and a long sleeved, heather gray shirt that hugged him in all the right places, Rhett didn’t care so much. Even before Wren arrived, it had been a while since they’d gone out on a date. It was long overdue.

Moving to press against Link from behind, Rhett wrapped his arms around around the other Alpha before burying his face into the other’s neck.

“I thought we were getting ready,” Link said with a smirk. He watched in the mirror as Rhett nuzzled against him, pressing kisses against his skin.

“This is getting ready,” Rhett said. His outfit mirrored Link’s, almost too tight pants and definitely too tight tee shirt in black. “We have time and it’s not like we have a curfew. It’s just us for the night. I wanna take my time.” His hands moved down Link’s sides, sliding to where his belt hung. Long fingers worked the length of leather to tighten and lock it into place.

Link nearly threw the other man onto the bed from how he was working his body. Link usually took control, but Rhett seemed to have something up his sleeve. The taller man had set everything up, leaving Link to just enjoy the experience, but he knew he could switch it up if he really wanted to.

“What are you wanting to take your time with?” Link asked as he reached behind him to grope at Rhett’s ass.

“This. Wanna get wound up then go play some pool’,” Rhett said, nipping at Link’s neck.

“You do that and we’re liable to just stay in,” the silver haired man said with a groan.

“I guess you’re right,” Rhett said with a sigh, pulling away suddenly. Link stumbled a moment, turning to see the other smirking.

“You keep that up and I’ll bend you over my knee before the night’s over,” he said with a growl, swatting Rhett’s ass.

“Is that a promise?” The bearded man asked with a grin, yelping at the swat.

“Get your coat on. We’re going out at least for a bit,” Link said, his voice leaving no room for teasing or arguing.

“Yes, Sir,” Rhett said, licking his lips.

“Uh-uh,” Link said, reaching up to weave his hand into Rhett’s hair with a firm hold. “Sir is for at home in the bedroom.” Rhett let out a small groan before nodding as Link let go. “Now let’s go.”

The drive to the bar, The Cotton Candy Factory, was short. Maybe 15 minutes at most. On a Friday night it was already crowded with rowdy people wanting to have a drink with friends and maybe have fun with some strangers.Walking in, Rhett and Link went to the bar where a redhead stood watching them.

“Two months,” the woman said, giving them both a stern look with her arms crossed over his chest. “It’s been two months since you both have been in here with no calls or letters. You should be ashamed.”

“Hi Stevie,” Link said with a grin as he took a seat at the bar. “How are you?”

“Could have been better if my two regulars actually showed up to be regulars,” the Beta said, still glaring at them.

“We’re sorry. May we purchase a couple of beers to help make up for it?” Rhett asked, offering a big smile.

“It’s a start,” Stevie said before pouring two glasses of beer. “I heard you two purchased an Omega. That true?” She asked, her demeanor still prickly as she handed them the glasses.

“Absolutely not,” Link said with a groan. “Why do people keep saying we bought an Omega like we went to the store and picked her out?”

“Also heard she yelled at Bill from the furniture store on the square,” Stevie said. “That true?”

“Now that is true,” Rhett said with a chuckle. “No, we did not buy an Omega. We answered an ad her parents put out and that’s it. She’s not there against her will or is being traded like a baseball card.”

“Good,” Stevie said, relaxing and giving them a smile. “I’d hate to have to sick Randy on you for doing something like that.”

“Don’t tell me he’s here,” Link groaned.

“He is, but currently Randy is busy being a DJ for tonight. I can’t guarantee the music will be good or the drinks for that matter, but it’ll be something,” Stevie said with a giggle. “For real though, you guys were missed. When we heard rumors of you buying an Omega people around here got upset.”

“I kinda wondered,” Rhett said, scratching his cheek. “I know that this place is more progressive than other places fortunately. Maybe we’ll bring Wren by sometime.”

“On a less busy night,” Link said quickly. “She’s a spitfire and doesn’t take lip from anyone. Not even us. If you’re not careful and someone does something she’ll be on them like a feral animal.”

“I already like her,” Stevie said. “Well, it’s good to see you two back again. I have to get back to work before Josh starts getting mad about backed up orders.” A pitcher of beer was placed on the counter for them before she left, walking down the bar to get an order.

“Pool?” Rhett asked, looking over at Link with a smirk.

“You rack ‘em and I’ll shoot first,” Link said. Taking the pitcher with them as well as their glasses, they managed to get a table before they set up their game. While Randy was on music duty, it wasn’t half bad. Some one it was questionable, but for the most part it was country music from the 90’s with a few pop hits from the 2000’s.

A few more drinks and two games later, Rhett and Link were loosened up. Dancing to the music and singing along while goofing around. There were stolen kisses and touches as they teased one another, coming up behind each other to ‘help’ with landing a shot. It was a much needed night out. Even if it felt odd without their third partner, they still had fun.

“No, no, no,” Rhett said a laugh, waving his arms. “You’re doing it all wrong. You gotta put that sweet behind of yours out further!”

“I am not sticking my ass out and trying to shake it,” Link said, cackling as Rhett kept trying to coax him into it.

“You just gotta work the hips, man,” Rhett said, demonstrating for the other. He bent his knees and began to twerk, at least attempt to, at Link. “Come on! It’s easy!”

“You’re not even doing it right,” Link said with a grin. “You look like a donkey tryin’ to give birth!”

“No I don’t! Work the hips with the booty!” Rhett cried, working his hips harder.

“Okay, I take it back. You look like a cat about to be sick, boy,” Link wheezed. “Get outta here with that shit.”

“You’re just jealous because I’ve got a better ass than you,” Rhett said, stopping his motions to turn around.

“You got a good ass, I won’t deny that,” Link said with a smirk, cocking his head to the side to eye the other’s rear when he turned to get a refill of beer.

“Happy Cotton Candy Day, Daddies!”

“Oh no!” Link wailed as Rhett’s eyes lit up.

“Link! It’s Cotton Candy Randy!” The taller man cried with glee. The pink bearded man grinned at Rhett before giving Link the side eye.

“I know, I see him,” Link groaned, shaking his head.

“You wanna hear sweet nothings, Daddy?” Randy asked Rhett, holding his black sweat pants up.

“Always Randy. I always wanna hear your sweet nothings,” Rhett said with a grin, bending over for the shorter man to reach his ear. Randy leaned in, breathing heavily into Rhett’s ear, grunting even.

“I make dolls of us and pretend to have a show about us making out to prepare ourselves for girlfriends,” Randy said, shifting on his feet as Rhett lost it. He cackled as Randy looked to Link.

“What?” Link asked, narrowing his eyes at the other.

“I like to have pretend funerals for you. A dog always comes by at the end to pee on your grave,” Randy said before leaving the two.

“Oh my god,” Rhett cackled. “It never gets old. It never does.”

“I told you! He’s creepy and wants to kill me!” Link cried as Rhett kept howling with laughter. “I’m gonna leave you here with him. See how funny it is when he lays eggs in your hair.”

“Aw, come on, Sugar,” Rhett said, pouting as he moved over to pull Link into a hug. “He’s harmless.”

“You say that till you wake up one night with him standing over you with a butcher knife,” Link grumbled as Rhett pressed kisses to his neck and face. “You can kiss me all you like, but he’s still creepy.”

“All I like huh,” Rhett said, raising a brow. Leaning in, he pressed his lips to Link’s with a hum as his hands slid down to grasp his ass. Link snickered into the kiss as he felt Rhett begin to squeeze his ass.

“Okay, but he’s still weird,” Link said after pulling away.

“I never said he wasn’t,” Rhett said with a smirk.

“I think I’m about ready to head out, you?” Link asked, letting his fingers toy with the hem of Rhett’s shirt in the back. The taller man could never handle light touches on his spine, making him squirm and arch. Rhett nodded, leaning in to kiss Link again, this time harder and deeper. “You get our coats, I’ll get the tab,” Link said after pulling back with a grin.

Quickly, Rhett cleared the pool table then grabbed their coats as Link gave Stevie a couple of bills for a tip and their drinks. Both men were out of the bar in seconds, getting into the truck quickly. Even then, Rhett couldn’t keep his hands to himself. He was in the middle as Link drove. His large hands stroked the other Alpha’s thighs as Rhett mouthed at Link’s neck. The drive was short, but it felt like forever when Rhett began to grab and rub Link’s bulge.

“Shit,” Link hissed as Rhett unbuckled his belt then undid his pants to slide a hand into them. “Gonna make us wreck if you keep that up, boy.”

“Well maybe you should pull over,” Rhett groaned into his ear.

“Nearly home, Honey. Don’t think we’ll make it to the house though,” Link said as Rhett pulled his hard cock out. The Alpha moved to lower himself to take Link’s cock in his mouth just as they pulled into the dirt road. At least then it was just them on the road. Link’s fingers wound into Rhett’s hair as the man went as far as he could, swallowing around him down to his balls. “Fuck,” he hissed as he slowed down, panting hard as Rhett kept going without letting up. His grip tightened as they pulled into the parking area by the house. Throwing the truck into park and killing the engine, he jerked Rhett off his cock. “Greedy, aren’t ya? Get on the porch,” he growled before kissing Rhett forcefully.

Rhett groaned as he kissed him back, tongues sliding out to taste each other as they became handsy for a brief moment. The moment was broken when Link pushed Rhett away to get out of the truck. Rhett was quick to follow, both of them getting to the porch to connect again. Hands roamed over each other as Rhett’s pants were quickly undone and shoved down along with Link’s. They took turns in stroking each other, their cocks hard and aching as they were pressed together. Even in the cool night, they couldn’t be bothered to unlock the front door to go inside.

Link was the one to take charge. He’d had enough teasing and needed to bury himself in Rhett. He pulled his belt free with one tug before he moved Rhett to face the railing on the porch, bending him over it before taking his wrists behind his back to tie them with his belt.

“Fuck,” Rhett groaned as he shivered. Link stopped them as he looked over the other, taking him in under the moonlight. Slick was already coming from Rhett’s hole, making Link growl as he leaned in to begin lapping at him. “Shit!” Rhett gasped and choked out a moan as Link’s sinful tongue worked its way into his hole. “Sir!”

Link didn’t answer, swatting his ass as he added a finger with his tongue. Rhett let out a string of curses, sputtering as he shook under his mate. The finger inside him was swearching, probing to find that spot that would have his knees buckle under him. Rhett’s poor cock was hard and already leaking as it bounced against his belly as Link kept working more fingers into him.

“This is all mine,” Link growled as he began to finger fuck Rhett. “This is all mine and I’m gonna make sure everyone knows it.” With an exceptionally sharp thrust, his fingers nailed that bundle of nerves he’d been searching for, forcing a cry out of Rhett. “There it is. Gonna milk that spot till I’m done with you.”

“Oh fuck!” Rhett sobbed as he panted, only able to take anything Link was willing to give him. “Yes, oh fuck, yes, Sir.”

Link’s fingers curled, forcing continuous pressure on those nerves as Rhett bucked and groaned. He spanked the other’s ass, making sure that he could see the redness show up in the night still. Another few moments of the delicious torture and Link pulled away suddenly. Rhett cried out, growling and bucking his body as the sudden emptiness inside him.

“Please, Sir. I’m so close,” Rhett moaned as he tried to arch himself, offering a round ass that had slick coming from his hole as need was taking over.

“Good boy, saying please,” Link groaned. He spanked Rhett again as he lined himself up to his hole before slowly pushing in. “Fuck, so tight,” he moaned as he pushed in to the hilt. He went still a moment as he adjusted himself, giving the shaking body under him a moment to adjust. Then, grabbing Rhett’s hips in a tight hold, he began to plow into the other. There was no hesitation or mercy as Link fucked his mate hard.

Rhett howled as he was thrust into, bucking back into the other as much as he could. He had little control in the situation and while that usually made him panic, this was different. This was his mate that had him in the palm of his hand. Rhett didn’t worry or care so long at Link was there. “Fuck, feel so good,” he groaned as he felt Link reach under and begin to strok his cock. “Fuck!” He bucked back onto the cock and then into the hand around him.

Reaching up, Link grasped Rhett’s bound wrists, using them to force himself even deeper into the other. The cold air didn’t bother them, even when their breaths were coming out in puffs of fog, they didn’t stop. They could be as loud and lewd as they wanted to, no one was there to tell them otherwise.

“Gonna fuck you so good, making you walk funny for a week,” Link snarled as he pounded into Rhett, unable to hold back. “Make everyone jealous that you’re the only one who gets to bounce on my cock. Come on, I know how bad you want it.” Rhett was gone. He was on the edge of an orgasm, panting hard with his mouth hanging open as he was fucked. “I can feel you getting tight. Better cum. If you don’t I won’t knot you.”

Link stroked Rhett’s cock quickly, feeling it swell in his hand. He knew the other was close and needed that last push. Moving his hand from his cock, Link reached up under his shirt to pinch and twist Rhett’s nipples. His teeth found that scarred skin on his neck, nipping and licking it before biting down as he jack hammered into the other.

Rhett couldn’t take it. The nipple tease would have done the trick, but the bite to his bond mark had him seeing stars. He clenched around Link, his body trying to knot him as he came hard in thick, white ropes onto the porch deck. Unintelligible words and noises came from him as Link was close behind him. In a few thrusts, Link was swelling up as well, locking into the other as he coated him on the inside. He snarled and nipped at the mark, panting hard as he held onto Rhett. Pressed against one another, they basked in their orgasms, groaning softly as they began to kiss one another in sloppy, tired kisses.

“We need more date nights,” Link mumbled against Rhett’s lips.

“I agree,” Rhett moaned.

**Author's Note:**

> I told ya I'd give you some fluff! Remember if you guys have any prompts or ideas you wanna see these three deal with, let me know! I'll continue to update daily either way!
> 
> Also: would y'all be interested in other AU series like this one? Like Soulmate marks, supernatural monsters, bounty hunters, etc with the boys and an OC? Caaaaaause I've been writing a lot before this series and was on the fence about posting them, but maybe? Is that something you'd like to see?


End file.
